A mirror labyrinth represents a source of amusement associated with the visual disorientation created by multiple reflections between mirrors within the labyrinth. These multiple reflections not only create a perception of an infinite repeating space, but also can be constructed to obscure a portal within the labyrinth and a mirror surface. The visual trickery creates a sense of amusement; however, as one navigates a mirror labyrinth, visual perception becomes heightened to successfully navigate the labyrinth and distinguish between portals through which a user can pass from a mirrored surface. With experiential training, mirror labyrinth navigation becomes easier thereby diminishing the amusement value. Prior art attempts to increase the optical illusion associated with a mirror labyrinth have included mounting of clear glass or polymeric panes in lieu of a mirror or the inclusion of floor lighting as detailed in US 2008/0205046 A1. While these improvements have proved somewhat successful, the resultant mirror labyrinth remains static with respect to multiple reflections between mirrors.
Thus, there exists a need for a rotating mirrored stile to create dynamic interreflective mirrors. There further exists a need for a rotating mirrored stile to be motor driven so as to afford a dynamic mirror labyrinth.